


那一天 After All These Time

by Eternal_Night_Sakura



Category: White Cat Legend, 大理寺外传, 大理寺日志
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Night_Sakura/pseuds/Eternal_Night_Sakura
Summary: 回忆是一条长线，串起了一天一天；在故事的末尾，他想起了从前。
Relationships: 裴东来/张言川（张训）
Kudos: 11





	那一天 After All These Time

滚滚狼烟不断升腾，如同渐渐积聚的浓雾。燃烧产生的烟尘将这片天空都遮蔽，以至于阳光都无法穿透。

他身上那些利器造成、数不清有多少的伤口已经没什么痛感了，只是有点冷。除此之外，从已经相当麻木遥远的感觉里能勉强分辨出有人正抱着他，让他靠在那个人的怀里。那个怀抱十分温暖。在渐渐变暗的视野里，他能看见，是他分离多年好不容易才回来、但可惜相处时日尚短的弟弟陈拾在拥着自己。而那位有着白猫外表的大理寺现任少卿陪在陈拾身旁，对着陈拾说着什么摇了摇头。

他大概能猜到李少卿在跟弟弟说什么。他自己受的伤他心里有数，没什么大不了的——只不过是伤重不治，无力回天了而已。

“哥啊呜呜呜……”耳边传来了悲恸的哭声。陈拾滚烫的泪滴啪嗒啪嗒地打到了他的身上。他这个弟弟怎么还是个哭包啊？这么想着，他努力地想抬起手给弟弟擦擦脸上的眼泪，但是手像是被拴着千斤重的铁块一样沉。即使如此，他还是艰难地抬起手来碰到了那些泪珠，但是连拭去它们的力量都没有了。“别……哭……”

好累，而且一说话他就想咳，嘴里有一股血腥味弥漫开来。

这一天终于来了。黑罗刹想。从被牵扯进政治斗争，临被清洗之前在大理寺一把火烧掉那些案卷，带着其余弟兄们逃出洛阳城的那一天，他就已经有了随时面对死亡的觉悟，并且从未对这样的选择后悔过。比起在强权下被折断傲骨被毁掉对正义和律法的信仰苟且偷生，他们宁可像这样挺直脊梁对他们遭受的迫害施以反抗和报复，并不惜为此付出一切。

大限将近，按理来说也许他应该难过，但是就算如此他也控制不住地感到快意。数年惨淡经营一朝发难，造成现在这样的局面，完成了他们所有人的复仇，洗刷了他们的冤屈——能换来这一切，作为代价的这条命他付得心甘情愿。至少在他看来，这是值得的。

但是……临到此刻，他也明白，自己的一生并未也不可能因复仇而变得圆满。这一生依然充满了极其深刻无法弥补的遗憾。

不过很快……包括遗憾在内，他经历的一切，他的爱恨，都即将消散。

黑罗刹感觉眼皮好沉啊。

分明还是白日，夜幕却已沉沉地压在他眼前。像是徐徐舒展开的画卷又像是梦一般的，往昔的一幕幕开始在他眼前重现。他周围所有的声音景象和感觉在这一刹那都在飞速远去。黑罗刹疲惫地垂下眼帘，瞬间坠入了回忆。

……

那时候，他还没有黑罗刹这个江湖名号。他叫张言川，也只是张言川。

……那一天，是他入职大理寺的第一天。

那一天，他第一次遇见了那个人——他的上司，大理寺少卿裴东来。

这位大理寺少卿一看就不是一般人。白玉般的肤色，满头如雪的白发还有俊美绝伦的相貌，让他有了这副天人之姿的同时也容易给别人留下妖异的第一印象。然而大理寺制式的墨色少卿袍服和那双漆黑星眸里带着的凌然大气却完全压住了那种妖异感，凸出了这位大理寺少卿浑身的凶戾煞气，让他显得无比威严。

新上司看着好凶，张言川一个照面就被他威慑得战战兢兢的。不过事实上随着接触，张言川才发现少卿虽然看着凶，实际上还是挺平易近人的，对他们这些下属也很好。而且更让张言川敬佩的是，裴东来作为大理寺少卿强大的能力。从放眼江湖也是一流的武功，到惊人的判断推理能力，再到直击嫌犯心理弱点的高超审讯技巧，以及处理案件事务的能力……种种方面都让张言川心驰神往。作为大理寺少卿的裴东来就是张言川心目中理想的正义的追求者和执行者，是他想象中的大理寺职能映射并具现到一个人身上的模样。

那也是张言川所憧憬的，想要成为的模样。

抱着历练自己、从少卿那里学到更多的东西这样的想法，张言川老老实实地成为了裴东来的撑伞小弟……不是，是专职下属，从此跟在裴东来身后，开始了随他四处奔波，栉风沐雨、披星戴月的跟班生涯。

作为裴东来的专职下属，张言川的工作范围非常广，包括但不限于为少卿撑伞拎包跑腿牵马以及抄文件甚至还有收殓尸体……从照顾裴东来的日常生活到杂役的活几乎全包，脏活累活一个都逃不掉。这样一天天，一月月、一年年地下来，大理寺第一实诚人张言川也生出了些怨气。虽然这份工作很累，虽然有时候遇到的事非常挑战他的心理极限，但是对于这些工作本身张言川是没有丝毫怨言的——他不甘的地方在于，他觉得只在少卿身边撑伞这样的工作一点也不能发挥他的能力。张言川心想着，他再怎么说也是经过了层层考核和筛选才进入了大理寺的，可是他现在做的工作就这些？他认为他现在在做的一切不仅根本不符合他的期待，而且一点意义都没有。

“那行啊，”在张言川表露出这种想法的时候，裴东来挑了挑眉，颔首戴起他遮阳的帽子，毫不犹豫地就答应了张言川，“你明天起就去殓房搬尸体吧。”

在听到这话的时候，张言川首先感受到的不是终于被提拔了的高兴，而是失落——

原来他曾为之努力的工作，其实根本无足轻重。

其实他根本不被需要。

就算跟在少卿身后这么久，一起度过了那么多时光，他也从来没被少卿放进过眼里。

虽然对此有些芥蒂，但是张言川一向是个脚踏实地积极开朗的人，他觉得自己很快就能放下。事情都已经过去了也无法改变，马上就要迎来一个新的开始了，再在意那些事情岂不是徒增烦恼呢吗？他对新的工作满怀豪情，觉得只要努力，他就肯定能做出一番成绩。

不过在新的岗位上，张言川才知道了自己能力的不足，还有自己的想法有多天真和不切实际。开始时在义庄面对尸体的时候闹了多少笑话，做仵作工作的时候出了多少岔子那些惨痛的事就先不提了，那些在克服了心理上的障碍、挑灯夜战拼命补足了缺乏的知识之后都不是问题。最令张言川沮丧的是这个世界上还存在着许多不能通过努力解决的问题。有时候他所寻求到的，别人也心知肚明的真相，并不是“正确答案”。

终于在那一天，一件事彻底引爆了这一切。张言川无数次确认过的一具明显死于他杀的尸体，最后要交出去的鉴定结果上却写着“意外”……张言川无论如何也想不通这样的事情，所以他去找头儿大理寺卿薛勇争辩了——然后他得到了头儿劈头盖脸的一顿痛骂，几乎把张言川对正义和公理，对大理寺的信仰都击溃了。

“真不知道裴东来怎么会求我提拔你这么愚钝的东西！”在崩溃之前，薛勇的这一句话直接让张言川懵了。

原来裴东来少卿看似冷漠毫不关心的表象之后，暗藏着的是这样的温柔、信任和期待。但是他却完全让少卿的好意付诸东流了，他真是个废物。亏他以前还那么自以为是，到头来他除开惹了场笑话做的一切都徒劳无果。

最后上司的处罚只是让他被贬回原职，也就是说如果裴东来还需要，那张言川该回去撑伞就回去撑伞。回去的途中，张言川脑子里乱糟糟的一片。这样的他还能跟在少卿身边吗？如果少卿也对他彻底失望再也不要他，那他在大理寺就彻底待不下去了。张言川想着，可是他有什么颜面回去面对少卿呢？在这样难过不安、愧疚和悔恨杂糅的心情之中，他哭着回去找少卿了。

“……”裴东来看见了如此狼狈回到这里来的他什么也没说，只是拍了拍桌子上的文件：“回来得正好，这边报告堆成山了，帮我搞定它们。”

明明少卿以前从来不让别人碰他的文件的。张言川有些惊讶地抬起眼睛，正好看到裴东来这些日子以来被太阳晒得又红又肿的双眼。那种歉疚和后悔顷刻再次袭上心头，不过同时他也感到了一种安心和温暖——因为张言川觉察到了少卿行动和话语背后隐含着的，对他的体贴、宽慰和信任。

原来他过去所有的努力，所做的所有工作不是毫无作用。

原来他不是一无是处。

原来……少卿一直在关心着他。

在这样各种感受复杂交织的心情中，张言川抹掉眼泪，对着裴东来露出了笑容：“是！”

那一天的回忆被深深刻在了张言川心底。另一个人来到这里，无言地修补好了他被打击得摇摇欲坠的信仰，而那一瞬间即是心动之始。自那一刻起，就像一颗种子被种下，另一种全新的信仰在他心中成形。不像另外一种高悬着没有具体形象的信仰，“他”自存在之初就拥有了形貌。

那是，裴东来的样子——

……

再回到撑伞办杂事以及照顾少卿这样原本的工作中，张言川的日常看似回归到了从前，但是此时他的心态已经完全不一样了。而这引起了张言川本人也没想到的一系列连锁反应。

在接下来的日子里，随着张言川越来越在意裴东来，随着他越加热切地跟在他的少卿大人身后，很多以前张言川未曾发现，亦或过去看见了也被他忽视的关于裴东来的事情呈现在他眼前。

张言川看到了少卿平日里为了提升自我付出了怎样的努力，看到了他在工作中有多尽忠职守有多奋不顾身，看到了他面对嫌犯凶戾一面下的追求正义和真相的决心，也看到了他面对朝堂和政治的黑暗面时的愤怒和无奈。张言川还看到了少卿对他们这些下属看似冷漠嫌弃的态度下隐藏的温柔关切，也看到了他严厉外表下幽默的一面，以及让他显得更加真实的那些鲜为人知的小脾气。在这样日日夜夜的相处守侯中，随着张言川对裴东来的了解越发深入，张言川的心里无意识间描摹雕琢的裴东来的形象也越来越生动立体。那拥有了形貌的存在已经藏身在张言川左胸下方三寸时时刻刻跳动着的事物之中，从一点点开始生长，最后占据了拳头那么大的空间，也即是心脏的全部。那与日俱增的思慕已然牵引着整颗心脏，每当想起那个人就不受控制地悸动加速，而迟钝的寄主却只道那种欢喜的感觉不过是寻常。

现在的张言川不但没有觉得自己的工作劳累枯燥毫无意义，而且由衷感觉能遇见少卿、跟在少卿身边真的是他自己的幸运。能够跟在这样一个自身就如同一束光的人身边，能够陪伴着他，帮助着他，就算平凡无奇的日子也会变得明亮起来，再劳累忙碌的时光也变得值得回忆。追逐着他心中如光束般存在的那个人的脚步，张言川完全没发现他在裴东来身边的时候已经有些移不开目光了，也根本没察觉他有时没来由地对裴东来的记挂并不是出于他的职务本身，而是出于更加私人的原因的。

张言川以为他憧憬的是成为和裴东来一样的人，却丝毫没有觉察……在他心底，他所憧憬的已经变成了那个人本身。

因为这种憧憬，张言川越发奋起提升自己，试图能够更加接近少卿。在执行潜伏任务失败被抓的时候，想到可能会连累少卿所以张言川才打断了自己的腿都要逃出去。

那时的张言川以为这样的日常会一直持续下去，或许前路上会有难题，会有波折，会有危机，但是他乐观地认为在少卿的带领下他们总能克服这一切。不过他同样没有觉察，自朝堂蔓延而来的黑暗已经慢慢笼罩到了他们头上。那自贪婪和恶意中而生的血腥怪物已经露出了它的獠牙，随时欲择人而噬。

……

那一天最终以张言川从来没想象过的方式到来。

“少卿大人，包袱收拾好了，还给你放了些不易碎的点心进去。马已经备好了，香囊也已经检查过，装填好了在这里。”裴东来出发前往鬼市调查案件之前，张言川轻车熟路地为裴东来呈上外出办案时惯用的道具。

“嗯。”背好了武器的裴东来顺手接过银丝香囊挂在腰间，接着他一抬头就看见了面前负着伞，眼巴巴地看着他的张言川。“……”

都不需要问，裴东来就读懂了张言川在想什么。他挑了挑眉刚想像往常一样逗下小跟班，但是话到嘴边却又收了回去。最后短短沉吟一瞬，裴东来开口道：“……此次自燃案件错综复杂，牵涉甚广，除了我还有其他被指派的人一起上路，人多了不便行动，而且容易打草惊蛇。而且再往后调查的过程必将履险蹈危，所以肯定不能带人去了。”

“……”虽然这已经不是第一次了，张言川也知道肯定是这个结果，但是他还是感到有些丧气地微微垂下了头，神色间也流露出了些许不安和担忧。他如何不知道此行危险？只是……他很想为少卿分担一些。

什么时候他才能追上少卿大人的脚步呢？张言川这么想着。如果他能变得更强，能够去保护少卿大人该有多好啊。

裴东来看到张言川的眉毛都耷拉下来了，他稍稍放低了声音：“现在形势风谲云诡，天下汹汹，正是牵一发而动全身的时刻。大理寺地位特殊，很难不被牵扯其中。”裴东来眉间舒展，语气放得更加平和了：“张言川，这段时间你要照顾好其他弟兄，等本座回来。”

少卿这是信任他才对他交托这些的啊！张言川一下子挺直了身板，拍着胸膛昂首保证道：“交给我吧大人！我会把咱家看好的！”

看着张言川，裴东来有些忍俊不禁地翘了下嘴角，不过张言川自己倒没看到这一闪即逝的笑容。裴东来颔首，拿起他的特制遮阳帽准备戴上：“我走了。”

但是他还没戴上帽子走出去呢，张言川已经手脚麻利地撑开了伞：“大人我送送你吧。”

“我看你就是闲的。”吐槽了一句，不过裴东来也没有拒绝，任由张言川跟在他身后为他遮着阳光。

“哒、哒。”不知为何，不约而同地，他们略微放慢了脚步。张言川聆听着裴东来脚步踩在地面上所发出的轻轻声音，节奏似乎都比平时缓了些。他们一起默然地走过回廊，穿过广场，直到大理寺的大门口，就像以前的任何一天一样。白色的骏马早已挂好了鞍辔等待在那里，看到是老熟人过来轻快地甩了甩尾巴。

“行了，就到这吧。回见。”裴东来戴好外出时遮阳用的帽子，翻身上了马，干脆地一拉缰绳。“驾！”

“少卿大人，你千万要保重自己啊！”还举着伞的张言川追出两步扬声喊道。

裴东来没有回头，也没有应答，只是随意地冲着身后挥了挥手作为告别。那天阳光灿烂，不知自何处反射回来的光在那一刹那闪到了张言川的眼睛，夺走了他视野中的一切，让他眼前骤然只剩白茫茫的一片。

他急忙闭上眼睛，再重新看向少卿所在的方向。在渐渐变低的马蹄噔噔踏地声之中，裴东来的身影已经渐行渐远，直到最后消失在街道尾端。等到眼中少卿大人的身影已经完全看不见了，张言川收回目光，才怔怔地发现自己还举着那把伞。

张言川小心地收好了伞，重新把它负在了背上。

很快就会等到那个需要它的人回来的。张言川心想着，嘴角微弯向上。而在此之前，他要好好保管它才行。

……但是他这一刻的愿景并没有实现。一个都没有。

那一天是裴东来离开后的第三天早上。

那天早上张言川迷迷糊糊地起来，习惯性地顺手将伞负到了背上。等他想起今天少卿也还没有回来，因此带伞也是无用的时候还自嘲，他这是一天不帮少卿大人撑伞浑身难受，无怪乎别人调侃他伞才是本体呢。当日他和王七崔倍他们一起搬要处理的文件的时候，突如其来，毫无征兆地——把伞固定在他背上的绳子断裂，那把伞从他的背后落下来，重重地撞上了地面。当张言川匆忙把它从地上捡起来的时候愕然发现，这把相当结实的伞已经坏了。伞骨折断，伞面破裂，张言川迷茫地想，只是在地上撞了一下，这把质量很好的伞怎么会变成这样呢。闻声而来的孙豹随口嘀咕了一句这不会是个不好的预兆吧，平时对于他这些迷信言论也只会无奈微笑的老好人张言川当即变了脸色，一反常态气势汹汹地驳斥了孙豹，把其他人都吓到了：“孙豹你瞎说什么呢？！那都是迷信！迷信！当不得真的！！”

“……”张言川反应过来自己刚刚做了什么的时候他自己都愣了。“对不起豹哥，我……”

“嗐，没事，我们也知道你是担心少卿。”孙豹安抚地拍了拍张言川的肩膀。“不用担心，肯定当不得真的。”

“……豹哥，谢了。”张言川垂下头，没带表情的脸上透着迷茫。他怎么会那么严厉地叱责豹哥？这无论如何都不像他正常的反应啊……

张言川想起了伞坠地被摔坏的那一刻，他心里也突然一下变得空落落的。那种感觉来得莫名其妙，但是它已经足够让张言川陷入不安的状态。那一刻，当孙豹说出可能是个噩兆的时候，他的脑子嗡地一下，理智的弦就被绷断了。他之所以会失控地开始反驳和否定孙豹的话，是因为他害怕得根本不敢去想象那种可能。……但是，在心底某个地方，他知道，那种最糟糕的情况发生的可能性是存在的。大理寺少卿本就不是什么稳定安全的职位，在这个位置上就免不了经手各种黑暗残酷的案件和事务，少不了接触来自各方的妖魔鬼怪，须得谨言慎行，提防各种陷阱诡计，时时如履薄冰。何况这次的自燃案件这么凶险诡谲，少卿大人真的能够全身而退吗？

他没有也不敢再往下想下去。当晚，张言川挑起一盏灯，连夜修补着那把伞。按理说因为勤俭持家经常自行应付伞出现的各种小问题，已经相当有修伞经验的他不该修不好这把伞，但是……奇怪的是，他就是无论如何都修不好这把伞。重换的伞骨还是会断，伞面无论怎么补和换依旧会裂开，就像中了邪一样。张言川不信邪地一遍遍地试，着了魔一样地用了各种方法，可是直到灯油都燃尽了也没能修好这把伞，哪怕只是修到临时能用一下的状态也不行。

这把伞修不好了。张言川按着因为熬夜而变得有些混混沌沌的脑袋，迟钝地认知到了这一点。最后他沮丧地放弃了继续做无用功。

他怎么连把伞都看不好，如果少卿大人明日就回来的话没有伞用可怎么办。在困到失去意识之前，张言川还迷迷糊糊地想着，明天要赶紧去买一把新的伞先回来用着，还要再订一把一模一样的伞才行……

但是第二日一早，还没等他出去，那个噩耗就已经被送到了大理寺——

大理寺少卿裴东来，在调查案件时被歹人伏击，不幸牺牲。

那一天的大理寺陷入了悲哀的寂静。正值春日清明梨花落时，雪白的花瓣随风而逝，落到地上很快就被尘泥埋葬，再也看不见了。

张言川最初听到这个消息的时候还觉得荒谬，认为这肯定是歹人用来动摇大理寺的计谋——但是，这是真的。等他在所有人悲哀的沉默中终于反应过来这并不是谎言，而是确凿无疑的事实的那一刻……他感觉自己的世界都被撕裂开来，趋于崩毁。

那一天晚上恍惚如梦游般回到宿舍时，再看到那把孤零零靠在角落的已经坏掉的伞，张言川突然想通了为什么那把伞会坏掉，为什么怎么修也修不好。

那是因为需要它的那个人已经不在了。

那一刻，张言川感到在他的内心，某个部分的自己也随之死去了。那个一直陪伴在少卿身旁为他撑着伞，幻想着成为能够和少卿比肩的强大人物，从未真正识得愁滋味的那个张言川随着少卿的离去再也不在了。一时间张言川甚至觉得留在这个世界上的只是死守着过去美好回忆的一具空壳。

那之后的一段时间里，直到裴东来的遗骸被送回来之前，张言川都过得浑浑噩噩的。他每晚地一个接一个地做着同样的梦，梦里他回到了少卿出发的那一天，可是每次他想去拦住少卿告诉他不要走的时候就根本没法动和发出声音。每一天，他看到熟悉的场景就不受控制地去回忆过去他们和少卿大人相处时的时光。过后想想，张言川甚至想不起那段时间里自己都具体做了什么，是怎么过来的。那时候他像是魂魄出壳了一般，连思维都似乎不再运转了。但是，少卿大人临行前告诉他的那句“这段时间你要照顾好其他弟兄，等本座回来”的话，一直在他耳边回旋，反反复复。抱着不能愧对少卿大人最后的嘱托的想法，虽然都有了点分不清梦和现实的征兆，但是张言川还是撑了过来，并且尽量去照顾身边的同伴，和他们相互扶持，一起走过了这段暗无天日的时间。

而自燃案件水落石出，裴东来的遗骸被送回来之后，张言川仿佛回魂一般振作了起来。他曾经系统学习并有过仵作的经验，直到现在也会经常去帮以前带过他一段时间的庞叔的忙，他清楚地明白这项工作意味着什么。从遗体上寻找证据和线索，坚守真相，为逝者代言，即是仵作的信条。虽然已经得到了自燃案件已经结案，真凶也已经死于其自身的手段之下的消息，但是张言川还是希望能做点什么。……而且，这也可能是他最后能为少卿做的事了。因此张言川主动向庞叔请缨，跟着去检验少卿大人的尸骨。

看着郑重地向他行礼，前所未见地坚定决然的张言川，庞柏沉吟了片刻。

这段时间以来大理寺发生的一切庞柏都看在眼里，他知道这不争气的半个徒弟在这段时间做了什么，也能发觉他的改变。他了解眼前的小子是个怎样的人，也猜到了他现在怀抱着的是怎样的想法和感情。张言川的心意让庞柏为之动容，所以最后，他同意了。

张言川过去从来没想过他和少卿大人，他们最后的告别会是这样的。

他一身仵作装扮站在义庄里，而少卿却在他面前冰冷的检验台上，只有小小的一包。

张言川用尽了此生的毅力才克制住没有崩溃当场哭出来。而等实际看到少卿留下的焦黑的尸骨之后，张言川的身体都颤抖了起来，不过这一次不是因为悲痛……而是其他的感情。

之前大佛工地上发生案件的时候，他跟着少卿一起去了现场。那时他看见的尸体被由内燃起的火焰被焚烧得只余焦黑的骨殖，而现在少卿留下来的遗骸……和那时他所见的一模一样。

少卿是死于这种自燃之毒下的。

张言川回忆起了在他眼前凭空烧起火焰被燃尽死去的金丝雀，还有当时调查团的其他成员和少卿一起在厨房做的那个实验。他们当时从这些现象中得到了自燃之毒要发作，必须要在阳光之下的结论。认识裴东来的人都知道，这位大理寺少卿生来双目就会对阳光感到不适，因此需要时时遮挡住阳光才能正常视物。特意使用这样的自燃之毒，对付一个讨厌阳光的人，让他被阳光由内被点燃……这得是什么样的人，有多大的仇恨才会对少卿这么做？

他咬着唇的牙齿不慎用力过度，血腥味在口中漫开，但是张言川像是对此毫无所觉一样。

他没有被暴涨的愤怒控制，继续稳稳地进行检验。之前在少卿身边的时候，他从少卿身上学到了很多，其中一项就是不受己身的感情影响，把一切注意力投进眼前的工作中。张言川努力地抽离着情绪，用全部的理智和洞察力仔细地从这些已经被烧得破碎的遗骨上寻找其他痕迹。

不过张言川又一次尝到了挫败的味道。这些骨殖被火焰破坏得太严重，它们本身已经没有留下其他什么线索了。但是……张言川将视线转移向随着这些遗骨一起被送回来的卷宗和证物上。他注意到了，被记录在卷宗上送回来的信息中的案发地点，现场情况，以及证物——

四方馆，断裂的锁链，必须要用阳光引发的毒，再加上消息里提到的伏击，这一切都在张言川脑海里被连上了。他都能在脑海里还原，少卿大人死前究竟遭遇到了什么——

裴东来遭遇到了数量众多的敌人的袭击，寡不敌众，最后落入敌手。但是这时那个真凶没有杀裴东来，而是特意给他下了自燃之毒，把他绑在一定会见到阳光的地方，让他在那位调查团成员居住的地方，当着那个人的面被活活烧死——

……既是处刑，也是警告。真凶是在报复，同时也是在用裴东来的惨死来警告那个调查案件的人。

张言川这一刻都不能呼吸了。在彻骨的心痛之后汹涌而来的，是几乎把他的灵魂都焚尽的愤怒和恨意。就算知道真凶已经死了，但也不能消减这份愤恨半分。

但是，真的，真凶死了就代表一切都结束了吗？张言川被暴怒烧成一片火海的脑内忽然闪过了一个冰冷的念头，他的理智提出了质问。真凶已死这个说法，死的只是一个人。但是，要伏击武功高强的裴东来并活捉他，那不是一个人能办到的事情。只有一股相当强大的势力，才能配合真凶完成这一切……即使策划这一系列事件的真凶死去，这股势力也依然存在，依然会继续行动。这个案件中的真凶可能不过是一颗被摆布利用的棋子，他的死可能也是在真正幕后之人的计算中的。

那么这股势力是为了谁的利益在行动的呢？谁能有这样的势力？还有这些受害者的死，让谁成为了既得利益者？这样的势力不可能只为了这一个案件行动过，那么他们是不是还做下过其他的案子？

联想到最近的形势，张言川瞬间想到了两种可能性，他细想一下顿觉心惊肉跳，全身都冷得像是被这义庄的寒气沁透了一样。他必须找个什么人问问是不是事情就像他所想的那样。

现下义庄里只有他和庞柏两人，张言川看向庞柏：“庞叔……我知道您一向看得透彻。求您告诉我。”他的声音有点颤抖。“这个案子，少卿的死……是不是跟李唐王室和天后之间的斗争有关？”

庞柏的眼皮抽搐了一下。“乱讲什么呢！你这话要是说出去，咱俩都得死你知道吗！”

“求您。”张言川的话里都透出了绝望的味道。“至少让我明白，为什么……”

他们沉默地僵持了几秒，最后庞柏叹了口气，极其谨慎地在义庄里转了一圈确认了周围没人，也没人听得到他们的谈话，这才走到张言川身前压低了声音：“你咋会这么想的，先说说吧。”

在张言川告诉庞柏他的想法之后，庞柏抬头看了他一眼：“裴少卿把你教得不错，总算开了点窍。”

“您的意思是——”

“我不能确定。”庞柏摇头。“但是，这事确实像那些人的手笔。不过具体是哪一边我不知道。不过无论如何……”庞柏抬起头极其严肃地看着张言川：“那都不是你和这大理寺里的任何人惹得起的！所以管好你的嘴，最好装作什么都不知道，不然我们所有人，还有我们的家人的下场只会比他们更惨！”

张言川顺着庞柏的手指，垂眸看向检验台上少卿的骨殖，同时也回忆起了以前那些他认为有问题的案子，想起了那一具具他亲手入殓的冰冷尸体，有些恍然。他曾经以为那就已经非常黑暗了，然而在他没看到的地方，这样的黑暗笼罩的范围只会比他所想象得更广。在这黑暗之中含冤死去的人的血只会白流，他们的冤屈永远无法昭雪。在这样的黑暗之下，所有人都只是执棋者手中的棋子，是榨干利用价值即可丢弃的牺牲品。任何人，包括他在内的大理寺的所有人，以及他们的亲眷，还有……他所爱的人，他们的人格和性命在那些位高权重者的眼中，什么都不是。而他们即使对此一清二楚，也无法反抗，什么都做不到。

“……庞叔，多谢您的教诲。”张言川最后向庞柏行了个礼。无人发现，在他俯首的那一瞬间，一滴泪无声无息地滑下，砸到地上消失不见。

在张言川的心底，某种如星空般高悬，他一直信仰着的事物轰然破碎。在那颗心里，被张言川所爱所信仰的那个人悲悯而默然地闭上了眼睛。

……

有人离去于整个世界而言再平常不过，无论离去的是谁，世界都从不会停止运转。

在接下来的每一天，大理寺依旧在运转，只是已经死去的人留在了人们的话题和记忆里；朝堂上依旧争斗不断，背地里暗流汹涌；商贾叫卖，举子读书，百姓们为了生计而辛劳奔波。那之后好像一切都没有改变。

不。张言川想。于他而言，一切都改变了。

他现在升职了。跟在少卿身边认真学习的日子让他能力长进了很多，经过考察，现在他已经是大理寺的一名主簿。现在他已经不再是那个人人可以支使的小跟班，工作也不再像以前那样那么杂那么辛苦了，但是张言川感觉不到一点高兴的情绪。精神上的疲惫和麻木沉沉地压着他，时不时午夜梦回惊醒时，心口的抽痛一遍遍地提醒着他，一切已经回不去了。

行走在洛阳的街道上，张言川以一种略带茫然的生疏眼光打量着这个世界。洛阳还是和过去无二的洛阳，但是他却微妙地感觉这个他原本已经无比熟悉的地方变得陌生了起来……不，不如说，是他这个繁华美丽的世界之间产生了隔阂。自从失去了少卿大人，明白了这光辉繁盛的洛阳背面潜藏着的黑暗，他怎么能够再用往日的眼光去看这个世界？

张言川去了卖伞的店门口，默然站了一段时间，最后却没有进去。胜福斋点心的香味让他想起，这是少卿大人喜欢的口味。香囊店里的银丝香囊球仍然挂在那个熟悉的角落，但已经不再需要他买回来装填火药做成照明弹。散发着阴寒气的棺材店打棺材的节奏一如以往，但是现在也没人会喊他给庞叔帮忙入殓订棺材了。胡肆里的外国人们还在热情地展示着他们的美食美酒美人，但是那个在聚餐这种小事上表现得慵懒又挑剔的人已经也不会再坐到这里，等着张言川给他倒酒剔烤肉里的骨头。这洛阳城里，处处都是熟悉的风景，到处都充满了有关少卿大人的回忆，然而现在一切已然物是人非。

尽管留在这洛阳城常会让他触景生情，尽管这些昔日回忆现在都只会带来悲伤和痛苦，但是张言川还是舍不得离去，舍不得忘记。

即使现在少卿大人已经不在了，但是张言川还是想离他近一点……再近一点。张言川所一直憧憬着的，正是裴东来那样如同光芒一般，在这个黑暗污浊的世界里为他人带去光亮的人……时至今日，张言川也依然想要成为那样的人。

因此，张言川非常投入于自己的工作。忙起来的时候人很难有去回忆和想念的精力，这给了张言川沉迷工作的理由。在这样不间断的忙碌中，张言川终究是习惯了再也没有裴东来的生活。

不过在当上主簿一段时间之后，张言川有了个意外的发现。

主簿这个职位虽然品级不高，但是它有个特殊的优势，那就是可以借着这个身份自由查阅卷宗阁里的各种文件记录。要知道，大理寺近年来经手的所有事务案件都在这里留有记录，而通过那些浩如烟海的记录——虽然里面有用的可能只是九牛一毛——能获取不少信息。只要善于发现那些案件中不合理的地方，通过推理和猜想，再和证据印证一下……说不定能发现很多惊人的事实真相。甚至，从这些案卷中找到关于朝堂上下涌动着的暗流的线索，看透那些位高权重之人所掌控着的势力的动向也不是没有可能。

张言川对此上了心。就算无力抗衡那些位高权重的存在，就算想要知道真相需要付出很多努力，甚至可能多半时间都在做无用功……但是，张言川还是想知道，他真正仇恨着的人，将少卿从这个世界上夺走的那个人，究竟是谁。

调查耗费了张言川很多心力。查阅大量的资料，从中提取到有用信息，分析推理，相互印证，乃至寻找到和当年事件有关的人询问他们知道事情等等……这一系列的事情原本就不是他擅长的，涉及推理分析的部分总是让他束手无策，而和那些事件有关的人联络到并通过交涉得到想要的信息，更是艰难且危险。没有人教张言川这一切，他只能靠着模仿回忆里少卿遇到这些情形的方式，艰难摸索着前行。

不过，付出的所有辛劳都是值得的。随着时间慢慢推移，张言川从看到有问题的案件也一头雾水，慢慢地进步到了能够从一份看似没多大问题的案卷里找出问题，品出问题背后是谁在操纵，猜出这背后都有哪几方势力的博弈；也能自如地处理和事件有关的人的联络过程中产生的问题和危机。现在，他对朝堂，政治的黑暗有了更深的了解。在对形势的认识加深，加之有足够的资料作为基础的推断依据后，张言川慢慢无师自通地点亮了结合情报从最近发生的事情里推测出接下来将会发生什么事的预判技能。

看到了以前看不到的事情之后，张言川才知道了包括带走了少卿生命的自燃案件在内的一系列事件背后的水究竟有多深。

一切起源于妖后与李唐王室的斗争，双方带着各自的势力将越来越多的人拉进了他们的局中，化作他们手中的棋子，不计代价与牺牲地为他们抢夺那至高无上的位置。皇权的斗争和更迭从来都伴随着血腥和罪恶，而妖后武氏要以女子之身上位本就难上加难，所以她必须以更铁血残酷的手段去夺取自己想要的一切。从朝堂到后宫都是不知葬送了多少生命的无形战场，甚至比之真正的战场更丑恶和不堪。这片黑暗的毒沼在这些年以来以洛阳那座皇宫为中心不断向外蔓延，嗜血而疯狂地吞噬着所有被牵扯入其中的人，连无辜妇孺稚子都不放过。

张言川想到这里的时候拿着誊上了事件相关资料的手都在颤抖。对权利的欲望超越了人的底线之后，便有邪恶从人心中滋生。这种恶一旦拥有了权力的加持，得以恣意放纵，就变成了比任何妖魔鬼怪都更加恐怖的存在。那一条条活生生的性命，那一个个各有自己的爱恨和过去的人，最后的归宿都是相同的——就是尽皆化作一抔黄土。或许会有那么几个侥幸者能逃过清剿，却也只能背负着亲人朋友的死和沉痛不堪的过去苟延残喘。而张言川所能看到猜到的这些，尚且不过是他手中案卷能够展示给他的。他甚至不需要去想就能明白，他所知道的，不过是真正受害牺牲的人们中的冰山一角。

有的时候，无知确实是一种保护。知道得越多，越是了解真相，便会越靠近那片黑暗，处境也会变得越加危险。在这不断寻查追溯的过程中，张言川也无可避免地碰触到了这片黑暗。尽管现在只是试探到了边缘，但是他明白，一旦沾染上这片黑暗，便再难以全身而退。到了这种地步，张言川自觉反正已经没有退路了，索性咬着牙继续查了下去。

张言川瞒着他的家人和同僚做了这一切，因为他不想将其他人牵扯进自己的事情里，他不想让他们触碰到这样的危险。他已经做好了独自在这条看不到光明的前路上一往无前，直到撞得粉身碎骨的准备。所以他疏远了家人和朋友，尽量和他们保持距离，避免将麻烦带给他们。但是张言川后来才发觉，就算他一腔情愿地这么做了，也没法以这种方式保护住大理寺的同僚们——因为等他调查到一定地步的时候悚然发现，大理寺，还有大理寺里的很多人都和他一样，早已和这片黑暗产生了千丝万缕的联系……无论是在他们知情还是不知情的情况下。他们都已经无法逃离这片黑暗了。

在察觉到这一点的时候，张言川倏忽间有了一种非常危险的预感。这并不是在捕风捉影，而是他本能性地整合目前所获得的所有信息，结合当前形势和他们现下处境后得到的预警。张言川抓住了这一丝灵感，从新的角度重新推演从过去到现在发生的那些事件，果然有了新的发现。

大理寺早就被人针对了。大理寺卿薛勇先在查自燃案时死去，大理寺少卿裴东来同样在调查中殒命……这些都不是巧合。张言川握紧了拳头。这下一切都能连起来了。当初自燃案的幕后真凶同样自燃而死，因此没能获得他关于动机的口供。但是当时一直有传言，他属于李唐王室势力，最终的目的是行刺妖后，而自燃案的死者们不过是他为了防止计划被发现才灭的口。现在回想起来，那种自燃之毒虽然诡异阴毒，但是对于身处妖后那样位置的人，应该根本不算什么秘密。妖后应该对那名真凶的计划一直了然于心，却根本不把这种威胁放在眼里，甚至还在背后推波助澜。那名真凶自以为是在匡扶李唐王室向妖后复仇，殊不知他自己反被妖后摆了一道，被她利用，成为了她用来清洗大理寺的利器。这借李唐王室的刀，杀她妖后想杀的人，最后还把她自己摘得干干净净的一招，手段真的狠毒且高明。

张言川狠狠咬着牙，用力得仿佛都要将它们咬碎一般。对不可一世的妖后刻骨的仇恨，和面对那样无可匹敌的敌人的无力和绝望，这些感情化作毒蛇盘桓在他的心口，不停地啃噬着他的心脏，以这种长期、缓慢同时又会带来极度痛苦的方式折磨着他。凭什么？凭什么夺去了那么多无辜之人的性命，造成了无数惨剧的罪魁祸首能安然无恙地享受着用别人的伤痛和牺牲换来的权力？凭什么她能够在夺去了别人的一切之后没有一点悔恨，甚至以他人的痛苦为乐？凭什么，她和她的走狗能够踩着他人的血肉白骨当为他们铺就的阶梯，以罪恶的手段登上他们根本不配的位置？！

张言川从未如此痛恨过。他在痛恨着妖后的同时，也痛恨着自己的软弱无力。如果有可能，他真的很想杀了那妖后……但是他没有那样的能力，也还有太多放不下的事物。无论如何，张言川都只能克制着这份灼烧着他的心的感情，保持理智和清醒继续他的调查和推理。张言川很清楚，眼下相比起为死去的人复仇，更重要的是保护住还活着的人。因为张言川在反复推演后确认了：妖后和她的党羽对大理寺的清洗，还远远没有结束。大理寺卿薛勇和大理寺少卿裴东来的死不过是个开始，等到合适的时机，在大理寺里在一定品级以上的官员以及像张言川自己一样有可能知道了某些会阻碍到妖后的事情的人，统统都逃不过这一劫。

推测到这里，张言川又愤恨又庆幸。他愤恨于妖后和她的党羽居然狠毒至斯，这副不把大理寺里所有可能知情的人杀干净誓不罢休的架势，真是一如既往地残酷狠辣。而他庆幸的是还好能够及时发现这一切，不至于刀快落到脖颈上才发现要死了。至少，这一次他还有机会让弟兄们活下来，也算不负少卿大人最后的嘱托。

大理寺遭到清洗的那一天正如张言川所预料到的一样很快到来。幸而张言川已经和那些信得过的弟兄们预先做好了重重准备，才艰难地逃出了洛阳。但是更多的人，那些张言川实在帮助不到的人还是被抓走了。

在听说天水郡王和平阳郡王遇刺事件之后，张言川就已经判断出这于妖后和她的党羽而言是一个清洗大理寺的机会了。在提心吊胆地在等待了几个晚上之后，等到事情真的发生的时候他反而有了一种诡异的解脱感，好像心里吊着的一块石头终于落地了一样。

那一天白天的时候好像还和以前的任何一天一般无二，平静祥和。然而入夜之后，含着杀意的危机潜入黑暗，只待时机一到便骤然发难。然而计划这一切的人并没有想到，他们想象中待宰的猎物已经预知到了这一切，而且和他们同样在蛰伏等待这个机会。

那一天的夜显得格外冷寂。残月如钩，光芒凄清低迷。在大理寺的宿舍门口，张言川深深地看了一眼在角落里靠着的那把虽然已经坏掉了，但是他天天依旧在擦拭的伞，最后终于丢下了它，如离弦的箭一般飞奔向了存放着大理寺所有卷宗证物的卷宗阁。他没有注意到，在他离开的时候，宿舍里那些看上去已经睡熟了的人的中间，有一个人悄悄睁开了双眼。这个人紧紧皱着眉，目光跟随上了张言川离开的方向，眼睛微微眯起。

逃离洛阳行动的其中一个要点，就是要尽可能地引起混乱。把水搅得更混，才能引开大多数人的注意力，方便他们逃离。而想引起这样的混乱，没有什么能比放一把火更快捷高效。要引起这么一场大火，存放着的大量易燃纸张的卷宗阁自然成为了下手的不二之选，同时烧掉卷宗阁还有一个好处，就是毁掉那些大理寺里不能落到那些酷吏和妖后党羽手中的信息——比如某些案件的详细资料，以及这一次一起逃出洛阳的弟兄们的身份户籍信息，避免连累到家人。

一张张档案，一卷卷记录，连同它们承载的信息和回忆一起，被张言川点着。纸张带着火焰飞散到卷宗阁的每一个角落，引燃了更多被存放的文件。带来毁灭的炽烈光点片片相连蔓延成火海，席卷整个建筑，燃起了一把照亮了半个洛阳城夜空的大火。

结束了。达成目的，缠着一身焦烟与飞灰从火场中出来的张言川回身看着那片火海，心想。那些和朋友们一起忙碌打闹的日子，跟在少卿身后为他撑伞的过往，都早就回不去了。而此去一别，或许就连大理寺这个留存着他们无数回忆的地方，他也已经再也回不来了。半生平凡而美好的时光，终究在此刻正式落下了句点。

张言川明白他们面对着的是怎样压倒性地强大的敌人，也知道他们选择的这条前路有多么艰难，但是他更清楚如果他不这么做，那么那些兄弟只有死路一条。现在为了活下来，他们只能逃离洛阳……但是他们绝对不接受此后余生只能颠沛流离，时时活在痛苦和恐惧中，苟且偷生的结局！他们这帮兄弟都是出身清白，堂堂正正，尽忠职守的人，凭什么，为了妖后和她的党羽的意愿，他们就得去死？！凭什么，因为一场和他们毫无干系的朝堂之争，他们就要失去一切？！

出于这样的仇恨和不甘，于绝境中，他们挺直了脊梁，选择直面敌人，奋起反抗。为了讨一份公道，哪怕要赔上的是他们的性命，他们也在所不惜。为此，张言川也不得不与迄今为止他生命中重要的所有一切告别。哪怕和他的友人们此生再不复相见，即使他再也无法回去孝顺他的父母，纵使这个见证了他和少卿从相遇到永别的地方从此只能留存在他的记忆之中……他也必须这么做。

在张言川默然告别的时刻，忽然一个穿着中衣、披头散发的人直直冲着他跑了过来：“张言川——”

锵！张言川反射式地拔出了刀，指向来人的方向，把那人吓得止住了脚步。在认出了那是谁之后，张言川把刀放低了点，却依然没有收回去：“你是来拦我走的吗，王七？！”

“不是！”王七急忙摆着双手否认。“我只是想来看看你大半夜不睡觉跑出来干嘛，但你这是……？！”

王七咽了口唾沫，抬眸观测了下现在的卷宗阁，还有站在它前方的张言川。熊熊火焰冲天而起，背着那片火光，持刀而立的张言川狠狠皱着眉，神情冰冷坚决，眼神中满是警惕和防备，和王七记忆中那个开朗爱笑、温和热心的他已经差得太远了。

其实张言川的变化，王七他们一直都看在眼里。他的笑容和性格里热烈开朗的部分似乎随着裴少卿的逝去而隐没了，而在升职之后更是和他们这帮本来同属裴少卿亲随的兄弟渐行渐远。大家都认为是裴少卿的去世给了张言川太大的打击，因此默契地尽量不提起那个人碰触他的伤疤。他们也很希望这位兄弟能回到从前的模样，只是……过去了这么久张言川不但没有恢复的迹象，甚至变得愈加沉默寡言，他们对此根本无能为力。到了现在，王七已经看不透这位曾经非常亲近的朋友了。“这这这……这是你干的？为什么啊？！”

“不过是为了活下去而已。”张言川眉头松开了些，收刀回鞘。

“活下去？……什么意思？！”对一切毫不知情的王七根本没能理解。

“大理寺要被清洗了，我们必须走。”张言川简略地回答。他扫视了周围两眼，确认过这里再没有旁人看见这一切，接着对上王七的视线，他放低声音，语气却放得更加严厉了：“这件事牵扯不到你们身上。记住，你什么都不知道。”

“我懂了。”不需要再多解释，到了这个时候王七也明白了情况到底有多危急严重。虽然他们之间疏远了那么久，但是那份老友间的默契依然存在。“我会帮你把乱子闹得更大的。”他低声道。

王七抬眸，眼神前所未有地郑重：“张言川，你……珍重。”

王七好像看见张言川的嘴角微微翘了一下，那一瞬间王七感到张言川还是那个熟悉的张言川，好像他从未改变过一样，为此王七稍微恍惚了片刻，不过这种感觉转瞬即逝。接着，王七听见，一声轻轻的“谢谢”在张言川与他擦肩而过时在耳边响起。回过头，王七只看见了张言川飞一般地冲向他身后的方向，变得越来越小越来越遥远的身影。

也许他们以后再也不会相见了。王七垂眸叹息着。先是裴少卿去世，现在张言川又走了，现在他只希望……剩下的弟兄里面千万不要再有人离去了。

在估计着张言川走远了之后，王七深吸了一口气，再睁开眼时他的双眸中已经重新闪烁起了和往日一样的光。

搞事，他可是专业的。

“来人呐，走水了啊——！”

当夜，张言川和一帮同样将遭大难的兄弟趁乱逃出了洛阳。别说被追杀的半路还捡到了一个遍体鳞伤的人，也不用提中途遇到的次次危机被如何解决的，几乎所有亲身经历过那个夜晚的人每当回忆起那天的情景都血脉贲张、犹有后怕，这就足以说明那个无比混乱的夜晚究竟有多么惊心动魄。总而言之，自此，张言川带着弟兄们落草为寇，开始了长期对抗武明空统治下朝廷的山匪生涯。

作为告知大理寺将被清洗、策划并成功带领着大伙逃离洛阳的人，张言川顺理成章地成为了这群前身都是官员的匪徒里的领头人。张言川开始的时候还有点恍惚和不习惯，从跟在少卿身后指哪打哪的小跟班，到成为要带领着一群人前行的老大，命运还真是奇妙。不过，除开半路捡回来的血蝉，作为所有兄弟里最能打的那个，也是策划力执行力最强的那个，而且同时被一众兄弟们托付了信任的人，张言川很清楚，这种时候他就算不想当这个老大也必须得当，要不然军心就散了。

……可是，在同意当这个老大的时候，张言川想的却是，从心底里，他希望这一切都从未发生过。他希望命运回归到原点，自己还是当初那个撑伞小弟，还能为他的少卿再撑一回伞……甚至都不需要有他，他宁可放弃自己的所有留下那个人。

无论他想了些什么，最后他都默然地接受了自己的角色转变。转眼间，张言川就已经带领着兄弟们在绿林里打出了一片名声。或许他真的有些战略才能，当然更多地要归功于他们这帮兄弟志同道合，并为共同的目标一起出生入死过，团队凝聚力特别强吧，这一路行来他们居然一直相当顺利，伏虎寨成功地在江湖中立稳了足。同时，伴随着这一次次的拼杀和一次次的胜利，张言川的手上也染上了越来越多的血。

虽然被他杀死的人都不是什么好鸟，但是张言川还是感觉恶心非常……不止是对杀人这个行为本身，也是对他自己而言的。践踏自己曾经奉为圭臬的法律和正义，他现在和那些穷凶极恶之徒已经没有区别了。他也已经离他所爱的人，还有他曾经想成为的模样越来越远。不过渐渐地，张言川也习惯了这一切。他学会了吞下所有的话语和情绪，学会了用漠然冰冷的态度面对这个同样没有温度的世界。他习以为常得对此感到麻木。

也不知道从什么时候起，弟兄们就再也不用“张言川”、“张主簿”等这样的称呼叫他，取而代之的是“大当家的”还有“老大”这样的叫法，倒是越来越向真正的山贼靠近了。而江湖上，那些被他带着弟兄们挑掉的其他山贼窝的幸存者，还有被他们击败的官军，则不知什么时候达成一致，送了他一个名号——“黑罗刹”。

罗刹，那不是恶鬼吗？他听到这事的时候笑似地勾了勾嘴角。虽然他从来不相信这些真的存在，不过……这个名号挺合适的。那就当他是从地狱爬上来，向妖后复仇的恶鬼吧。

过去那个张言川早就在他丢下那把伞的时候被埋葬了。从此，这个世界上就再无张言川，只有承担着他们所有人复仇使命的黑罗刹。

黑罗刹握紧了手中的刀，蓦地感觉他已经有些回忆不起握着伞时的手感是怎样的了。

不过黑罗刹从未想过，他和伞之间的未解之缘到此居然还未结束。

那一天是距离叛出朝廷、离开洛阳两年后，第三年的年初。为了做以后行动的准备而进行踩点，和与他们在宫里的人进行联络，黑罗刹潜回了洛阳城内。但是，他却很不幸地遇上了意外事件，巡街的金吾卫士兵为了捉拿当街逃窜的犯人而浩浩荡荡地冲向了这边。对一名通缉犯来说，这简直是最不想面对的情况——那些平民百姓可能不会太过在意，但是士兵们不会记住他们这些朝廷要犯的画像才怪了，如果和那些士兵正面对上，他肯定会暴露。当时黑罗刹想到的办法就是降低存在感，到附近的店里装作购买东西的普通民众，面对柜台背朝街道避免被士兵们看到他的脸。

“哟，小黑哥，您可是好久没来了啊！”看着向他热情地打招呼的伞店老板，黑罗刹怔了一怔。他自己都没想到，自己为了躲避士兵们随意拐进来的一家店，居然就是以前他经常给少卿买伞的伞店……

到了熟悉的地方，那些被深藏的感情骤然故态复萌，那些回忆倏然间变得无比鲜明。骚乱一片的外面仿佛都暂时和他分隔开来，仿佛一脚踏入时流瞬间抵达了过去。他想起来，那把伞坏了之后他本来想第二天就来订一把和原来一样的，再直接买把新的先给少卿用着呢——

“……”短暂地沉默了一小会，接着他像以前无数次面对老板时那样扯着嘴角露出一个笑容：“是啊，您家的伞质量真好，所以等伞坏了，我才得来订一把新的啊。”

“那是，我们家的伞可是洛阳城里最好的。”老板笑眯眯地抚摸着胡须。“所以您这一次照老规矩？……诶哟，不行，您看我这上了年纪都老糊涂了，您能不能再告诉我一次您要的伞有什么要求？”

“伞面得用最能遮光的材料……”熟悉而流利地报上以前订伞时的种种要求，黑罗刹猛然惊觉，其实在心底，他从未放下过那把伞……而且，也许终他一生也放不下了。

只是……这一切已经毫无意义。他以为这么做能稍微填补一点心里那种深刻的遗憾，但是在这么做完之后，他只觉得心里变得更空。那种从未消失过的隐痛再次默默缠紧了他的心脏，他垂下视线，一点点卸下笑容。

“您的要求就这些吧？那这伞面花纹……”老板还没说完，黑罗刹就已经把足以买下那把连影子都还没有的伞的钱放在柜台上，回答道：“这个您看着办就行，伞……我可能很长一段时间不会来取，您做好了就留在这吧。我有点事得先走了。”

外面的吵嚷声渐渐平息，人群也已经散去，市间的街道恢复了平常的安宁祥和。为了避免撞见可能回来的士兵和人群，现在他该走了。

“不用和以前一样了啊？”老板收下钱，看着黑罗刹离去的背影愣住了。“哎小黑哥别急着走啊，以前您常来的时候也就算了，这么久了还不知道您贵姓，我不好记您的单啊！至少告诉我您姓什么吧！”

“……”以前伞的样式是按照少卿的喜好订的，但是这把那时没来得及买的伞在此时已经失去了意义，他也不会来取它了。不过在脚跨过门槛之前，黑罗刹还是回过了头：“我姓张。”

“哦，张是吧？那行，您到时候可记得来取啊！包您满意！”老板看似已经对要把伞做成什么样子有了成算，热情地笑着对他说道。

黑罗刹对此不置可否，走出伞店，他很快就抛下刚刚发生的事情，再次混入人群之中，心里想着：如果计划顺利，今年结束之前他们就能够找到机会，试试那妖后是不是真的会妖术了……

从特殊的消息渠道，他们得到了妖后历经无数次刺杀依然安然无恙的原因——她会不死的妖法。因此这一次刺杀妖后的行动既是暗杀，同时也是一个试探，看实实在在“杀”她一次，她是不是真的死不了。

这次行动势必会付出许多牺牲，包括他们在宫里的人，甚至可能会牵连许多无辜的人，他对此心知肚明。但是有些事情，就是即使背负这样的罪孽，也必须去做的。别人的命是命，他们兄弟亲友家人的命同样也是命，而他要去保护和为之复仇的是后者。带来这所有一切痛苦的根源，始终是那个如妖魔般残忍的女人，她应该为她和她的走狗所做的一切付出代价。黑罗刹力排众议选择独力执行这个任务，同样他也做好了再也回不来的准备……但是他最后还是全身而退了，虽然带回来的是妖后的确杀不死这样令人感到无力的结果。

那一天他成功地完成了他的任务，他亲手刺下了那一刀，也亲眼看着妖后被穿透咽喉脊椎要害之后失去了生命气息。

快意吗？或许在看着她“死去”的时候有过那么一瞬间，但是这对于已经发生过的悲剧来说已经于事无补……况且，他们还没有真正成功。很快他隐藏着观察起那些宫人发现妖后被杀时的反应，验证了他们的猜想。但是无论如何他都必须撤退了。

在撤退的路上，黑罗刹撞上了长成一只猫样子的新任大理寺少卿。这位白猫少卿认出了他的身份并制服了他，却似乎因为他的样貌和某个人特别相似而表现出了超乎寻常的善意，甚至告诉了他离开的方法……

会是谁呢？黑罗刹飞奔离开的时候想着。这个世界上有一个和他特别相似的人，还为他创造了这样的机会？这难道是巧合吗？

然而没过多久，黑罗刹见到那个人的那一天，方才明白这一切都不是巧合，而是命运最恶意的玩笑。

当陈拾，他那个在很小的时候就被人贩子拐走的亲生弟弟大哭着扑进他怀里的时候，他下意识地伸出手，想去抱住他好不容易才再次见到的弟弟。这份好久没有感受到过的温暖几乎能把他融化。他好想告诉弟弟这么多年以来家里发生的事情，问问他这些年来都经历了什么，过得怎么样。他好想告诉弟弟，其实他一直都被包括自己在内的所有家人记挂着——

可是，弟弟离他太近会被牵连进这片黑暗之中的。黑罗刹的理智在他脑海里冰冷地低声提醒道。如果他面对着的那些敌人发现了陈拾，他真的能护住弟弟吗？

本来伸出的双手就那样僵硬在了半空，随后带着颓然缓缓垂下，最后也没有碰触到空气以外的任何事物。他现在只会给别人带去危险，怎么能再把好不容易找回来的弟弟拖下这滩浑水？

如果他们兄弟能早一点重逢，亦或那一切从未发生过……

那，他大概就能带着弟弟回家，和爹娘还有其他家人团聚了吧。

只可惜，这样的情景，这样的愿望大概永远不可能实现了。

他能做的，就是尽量去保护着弟弟。他唯一能够祈望的，就是让陈拾好好活下去。他只能祝福，让这个和他特别像的弟弟能够以一种和他截然相反，没有那么多悲伤和遗憾的方式，幸福地走完属于陈拾自己的漫漫人生。

……这最后的祈愿，临到此时，他终于可以相信，它有很大的可能实现了。而对他而言，这已经再美好不过。

“……哥！哥！恁醒醒！恁别睡过去啊！”

陈拾的哭喊声把他从回忆的深处拉回了现实。他努力睁开双眼，发现在刚刚那短暂的一瞬间，他已然回顾了他的整个人生。

那种种的所有都是如此鲜明而深刻。悲伤的，痛苦的，幸福的……所有的感情五味杂陈，须臾间全部涌上他的心头。不过那些酸涩咸苦的部分很快就淡去，而那些美好甘甜的部分蓦然变得亮眼起来。黑罗刹此时能够想起那些他所爱所珍惜的一切还在身边的时光，在那漫漫长夜之中踉跄前行的时候，这些来自回忆的温柔光芒从他身后投来照亮了他的前路，支持着他一往无前，让他不至于完全被黑暗淹没。那全部的回忆还有他的人生已然无可更改，虽然会有即使到现在依然带来撕裂般痛楚的部分，但他也已经接受了这一切，再不会因为某个遗憾或者选择后悔；而那些平淡却充满了欢笑的昔日时光在遗憾和悲伤的映衬下更显珍贵，成为他无可取代的宝物。

而今，虽然错过的已经无可追回，但是迫于无奈留下的那许多遗憾，似乎有些也不是完全来不及弥补。

蒙住他视野的阴翳骤然散开变得一片明亮，原本似乎流干了的力气也瞬间回归。黑罗刹看着陈拾满是泪水的面庞，再次抬起手，这一次他终于抹去了弟弟脸上的那些泪滴：“……别难过……”

在一切都结束后的现在，他终于能够将曾经深藏心底的感情和话坦然地表达出来了。思念着已经再也没法回去见一面的父母的音容笑貌，猜想着因为自己的事情会不会让风霜越加染白了双亲的鬓发，他歉疚地努力开口：“弟弟……麻烦你，回家……跟咱爹娘，说……”

“……对不起，张言川不孝……不能，回去……照顾他们了……”

“呜呜呜嗯……！”陈拾已经猜到了现在黑罗刹是什么情况。这种回光返照，他在不少将死之人身上见过。他的养母亦然，如今他好不容易寻找到，却没有好好相处过多久的哥哥亦如是。用力地点着头，陈拾哭得泣不成声。

“还有，大理寺的，弟兄们……咳咳！”他捂着嘴剧烈地咳嗽了一下，手落下去的时候没出意外地看到点点散乱的鲜红。“……我害得他们被连累了，抱歉……”

“他们现在都很好。”李饼在一旁低声道。“你的歉意，我会代为传达的。”

“是吗……”黑罗刹平静地笑了笑。“那样我就，放心了……”

“李少卿……”没想到自己会被喊到的李饼猫耳朵一颤，接着他抬眸对上了黑罗刹的目光。或许是因为大仇得报，也可能是因为临近生命的终末，此刻的黑罗刹身上那种如刀锋般凌厉偏执的气息尽皆散去，显得他前所未见过地温和。“……以前的事，抱歉了……”

“……你也有你的立场，我不怪你。”李饼摇摇头。

黑罗刹嘴角轻轻勾起，微笑着：“……以后，陈拾……还要拜托你，照顾了……”

“……你放心，必不负所托。”李饼坚毅而郑重地颔首。这件事，就算没有被托付，他也会做到的。

“……还有，弟弟……”

“哥，恁，恁说，俺听着呢……”陈拾抽泣着，环抱着黑罗刹的手臂紧了一点，仿佛把他抱得越紧，就能把他留在这里越久一样。

“对不起，没有……早点、找到你……还有，利用你的事……”黑罗刹脸上的笑容消失，声音也慢慢低了下去。他说出这句话的时候近乎叹息。“……对不起……”

……这些对于他所爱和所在意的人带来了伤害的遗憾，让他无论如何也想亲口道歉。而除此之外，他还有一个遗憾……只可惜，现在已经再也不可能见到那个他最想见到的人了，而他对那个人怀着的感情，现在言之于口也没有了意义，只能随着他的死亡从这个世界上完全湮灭。

“哥恁没有对不起俺！”陈拾哭得更大声了。“俺知道，恁是为了大家，为了俺好……”

“呵……”不知是自嘲还是释然地淡淡轻笑一声，黑罗刹凝视着陈拾的双眸黯淡了下去，眼帘也支撑不住似地缓缓垂下。

也许是他的错觉吧，他感觉那些云雾似乎越来越浓了。它们以一种轻盈的姿态慢慢沉了下来，将他包裹其中，让他好像也化作其中的一部分，渐渐随之消散。恍惚间，他仿佛看到有个模糊的人影在雾中穿行。在意识彻底消失之前，他努力地向陈拾传达他最后的祝福——

“……想做什么，就去做……你要，幸福……”黑罗刹的声音越来越小，最后几个字几乎低不可闻。强自压抑着悲伤的陈拾还在努力竖着耳朵认真地等待后续，可是就是这么突如其来地，再没有了下文。“……哥？哥？！”

一阵温暖的风悄然掠过。静默本身已经成为了回答。

……

他如惊醒般猛然睁开双眼。

刚刚还拥着他的陈拾像是忽然消失了一般，在陈拾旁边的李少卿也不见了踪影。他这是在做梦吗？他迷茫地放眼周围，只见白雾深深，杳霭流玉，如在云端。

“哒、哒。”一阵缓慢的脚步声从雾中传来。在听到这声音的时候他稍稍睁大了眼睛，因为这个脚步声让他觉得有些熟悉，好像听过许多次一样……

为了看看是谁来了，他试着撑起身体，这才意识到此刻他的身上没有一点疼痛感传来，还有力气也回来了。

他望向前方——随着那个人走来，那个人前方缭绕的雾气像是在缓缓散去一般。如青松般挺拔的身姿自雾中现身，飘然若仙。那人着一身胜雪白衣，白发如银，肤如白玉，那张显得冷淡而肃穆的面容，对他而言是如此熟悉。那个人走到他跟前，深邃漆黑，亮得如同点着星的双眸垂下，直直地与他抬头仰视的目光相对。

“少卿大人……？”他如在梦里，恍惚地出声问道。“真的是你吗……？”

“废话……”听到这话的裴东来眉头狠狠压下，嘴角一抽，黑着脸火大地道：“张言川，你给我全忘了是吧？”

“……？！”他还没反应过来呢，裴东来带着怒气的手已经抽下来了：“我之前怎么说的？！我让你好好照顾自己，你就是把自己这么早就照顾下来了？！你能得很啊？！！”

“嗷！”这个时候完全丢下了他还有着世人给他的什么凶神恶煞的“黑罗刹”称号的自觉，面对发火的裴东来，他下意识地就闭上眼睛缩了缩脑袋。但是出乎意料，落到头上的巴掌一点也不重，反而像是轻拍一样。带着点紧张，他迟疑地睁开眼睛往上觑，却见裴东来俯身半跪下来凑近他，接着用力把他揽进了怀中。落入那个温暖怀抱的瞬间，他身体僵住了。

他自觉自己已经变成和从前完全不同的人，而且已经无颜再见到他所爱着的那个人了的。即使如此，他也能被他爱着的人接纳吗？这个拥抱到底是因为他的渴求而出现的幻象，还是真实存在的？

“……辛苦了，言川。”带着些许悲伤，然而更多的是安抚之意的话语在他耳边响起。“……别逞强了。好好休息吧，我在这里。”

“……”如果这一切并不是一场梦，如果这一切都是真实的……

“东来……”微微颤抖着伸出手，张言川同样紧紧地回抱住了裴东来。在抱到那个实在又温暖的躯体的时候，他忽地泪如泉涌。

一切都结束了。那些晦暗无光的岁月，他为之感到绝望和无力的世界，留在心里的所有遗憾和深切的思念，给他留下了无法抹消的伤痕的这一切，直到此刻才真正被他放下，让他释然。他终于抵达了他在活着的时候从未能将这份感情说出口的深爱之人所在的地方，即使这意味着他已经再也无法回去，但是能够与他所深爱之人同归一处，这对他来说已经无比幸福了。

正如倦鸟归林，池鱼入渊。经过在好似无尽的黑夜里漫长的漂泊，张言川终于抵达了他的心之所在。

“……又让东来你看笑话了。”在那些苦涩辛酸都随着泪水流走之后，张言川抹着眼角，带着点不好意思轻松地笑了起来。

裴东来回忆起，最初这家伙跑了之后又被上司贬回来时也是这种样子，熟悉得令人怀念。

纵然时过境迁，沧海桑田……但是从他的角度看，似乎一切都改变了，又仿佛什么都没有改变过。

无奈地看了看张言川，裴东来把他带来的某件被布包裹着的长条状的事物递了过去：“拿着。这是你寄放在我这里的东西。”

“我的东西……？”张言川不明所以打开包裹，发现里面躺着的是一把伞。张言川伸手抚上那把伞，发现它给他一种非常熟悉的感觉，仿佛一个阔别已久的老朋友一样。在回忆中搜寻了一下，张言川惊讶地想起这正是那把他怎么都修不好的坏掉的伞，但是……此刻它除了带着往昔留下的细小划痕以外完好无损。

“在这里我已经不需要这东西了，你……”裴东来还没说完，就看到张言川和过去一样麻利地撑开伞，熟练地给自己挡住了光，用行动表示着张言川自己的意愿。站在熟悉而亲切的伞下阴影中，裴东来本来还想说什么，嘴角却已经勾了起来：“……算了算了，随便你吧。”

“我们走吧。”带着淡淡的微笑，裴东来转过身，朝向他来时的方向。

“哎！来了——”张言川笑着答应。可是等他往前迈步的时候，他脸上灿烂的笑容忽然凝结。他微微皱起眉，转身向他正后方的位置看去——那里也是一片看似什么都没有的蒙蒙白雾，但是张言川确信，他刚刚听见了从那里传来的一些奇怪的声音。好像有哭声，好像有不同人的说话声，甚至还有喊出他名字的声音。他总感觉那些声音有些熟悉，但是它们都显得极其飘渺而又遥远，仿佛是被远方的风送过来的一样，在路途中就已经被吹散，根本听不清了……

“你还在看什么？”裴东来投来疑问的目光，跟随着张言川的视线往那个地方看去，但是他没看出那里除了雾以外还有什么。

“……没什么。”不再理会那些如风中絮语般的声音，张言川转过身摇了摇头，笑着继续给裴东来撑好了伞，随着他一起慢慢走向白雾深处。一着白衣，一着黑袍，同在一把伞下的一对身影渐渐被浓浓云雾吞没，消隐无踪。“那已经不是我们能碰触的世界了。”

……那一天，黑罗刹永远地闭上了眼睛。

……那一天，张言川终于再次为他暌违已久的深爱之人执起了伞。追上了裴东来的脚步后，张言川与他一起，走向永远。


End file.
